


A Magician's End

by missy3307



Category: BBC Merlin, Merlin (TV), Merlin BBC
Genre: Boys Will Be Boys, Gen, Tickling, nosy crowd that is actually us, ticklish!Arthur, ticklish!Merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-10 23:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17435897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missy3307/pseuds/missy3307
Summary: Yet another day in Camelot. That was until Arthur decided to make it into endurance training.





	A Magician's End

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! I finally finished a fic for Merlin!

Merlin bolted around the corner. This was how he was going to die. Not with a Great War, but with the once and future king and a tickle war. Merlin was snapped back to  
reality when he heard his name in a teasing tone from the prince himself. He turned another corner, running into one of the villagers accidentally. Merlin went running but only found himself looking to the ground. Arthur had caught up to Merlin, who was now facing extreme peril. He tried to escape Arthur’s grip, but soon realized he was helpless against the Once and Future King. That didn’t stop his attempts to, though. If he was going to go down, it would be with a fight, and that’s what was going on. That is until Arthur started tickling Merlin, causing him to go limp from the overwhelming sensations. Arthur started by squeezing up and down the lanky form under him. He was listening and relishing in Merlin’s melodious, yet wheezy laughter. He moved his fingers to skitter all over Merlin’s back, this caused his laughter to increase. Merlin’s efforts to escape renewed as his worst spot was being attacked. In those efforts, Merlin reached behind him but failed to catch the torturous hands. Merlin pleaded for mercy, and so Arthur did, not wanting to kill the small magician. Arthur popped up and went to dismiss the crowd until Merlin’s eyes flashed gold. This magic causing the prince to trip and fall. The magician was quick to pounce onto the prince, causing the crowd to return to coo over the two. Merlin cheekily poked at the prince’s tummy, weakening him and causing the prince’s giggles to erupt. Merlin soon had mercy. A big mistake on his part, for the prince immediately switched their positions and started listing his ~noble titles~. He mocked Merlin, antagonizing him with words while weakening him with fingers. This was going to be a long “endurance training” session. Not that Merlin minded...

**Author's Note:**

> Want more? Send me a prompt! On tumblr @missy3307


End file.
